Just tonight
by Delena twin flames
Summary: Damon left Mystic Falls after he told Elena he loves her .  Set after 2x08.My second fanfiction.Please review
1. Chapter 1

**Author`s note:My second fanfic , just something I came up with myself , but the first chapter is set after**

**2x08 ,,Rose`` . This is a Delena story , even though it seems to be Stelena .**

**I don`t think that this one is going to be a oneshot.****I don`t own the Vampire diaries nor the characters.**

**Enjoy!**

**Five years ago...**

_Salvatore boarding house_**  
><strong>

,, What do you mean you don`t know where he is?`` Elena shouted at Stefan .

,, I don`t know what happened this time . I don`t know what`s going on . He just left and took every single piece

of clothing he had and all of his journals . I tried to call him , but he turned of his phone . ``Stefan said hopelessly.

_No ! This can`t be happening , this can`t be happening ... He can`t be gone for good...Damon can`t be gone ...He needs to be here , with his devilish grin on his face and his funny sarcastic comments...He is Damon ..._

_He can`t be gone..._Elena thought .

He meant too much to her , she needed him . He can`t be gone . He just can`t .

,, Elena ... `` Stefan was holding something in his hands . He sounded so sad .

,,What?`` she asked , trying to figure out what was going on with him .

Stefan handed her over some piece of paper , without saying anything .

Confused , she took it from his hand.

It said :

_I can`t take it anymore . I`m leaving Mystic Falls and I don`t think I`ll be coming back anytime soon ._

_Take good care of Elena ._

_Damon_

Elena`s hands started to shake and her eyes filled up with tears .

She was reading the letter over and over again , until she felt Stefan`s hand on her shoulder .

He took the paper away from her and throw it into the fireplace .

He pulled her into a hug and she was sobbing , while watching Damon`s last words fade away into ash .

* * *

><p><strong>The present day <strong>

_Salvatore boarding house _

Elena was coming in and she noticed that no one was there and the lights were off .

She put her car keys on an end table , right next to the door and turned on the lights .

,, Happy birthday!``Bonnie , Caroline , Matt , Stefan and bunch of other people screamed at her.

They jumped in front of her , from the middle of the living room .

Elena was surprised -she didn`t expect anyone today except Stefan - that was how they`d agreed .

Everyone was smiling , waiting for her response .

She was sad today , so she didn`t feel like smiling , but she did it anyway .

,, Wow ! Thank you guys , so much. I really didn`t expect this . `` she said , pulling off her best happy act .

She could see relief on everyone`s face . They thought that she was going to be sad ,but when it turned out that

she was happy , or at least they were buying her act .

,, And I should have known that Stefan was just bluffing .`` she said , turning her gaze over at him.

He smiled , just for her . She tried to return with a genuine smile , but all she could do was just a pretend smile.

When the party really started , and everyone left their gifts on the table , it was time to make a great performance

how happy she was today . _He _left five years ago and never came back .

Elena never found out why did he leave . One day , he decided to go and left them that letter .

The letter that was burned into ashes the night he had written it.

Elena caught herself sometimes staring at the fireplace , hoping for an answer , but she never understood why did he do it . Maybe he was sick of saving her all the time . Maybe he just wanted to be alone .

She never found out why . She missed him more than anything and she was hoping that he would come back someday . She was sad without him , all the time , but she was more sad today , because five years ago , on her birthday , Damon threw her an amazing party and she remembered very well that she had a good laugh that night. She remembered every second of that night -Damon got really drunk and wanted to make out with her , but even though she wanted , she wouldn`t - she was with Stefan and she could never do that to him.

She remembered his icy-blue eyes and the way he was looking at her that night . She missed those eyes so bad , and she would give everything just for another look at them . She could see them on his pictures , but the feeling wasn`t the same-when he was looking at her , she felt like she was in a dream , or in heaven .

So , she was pretty bumped today . And the whole happy act was just an act .

Elena just hoped that Stefan would buy it . He knew that she missed his brother - sometimes , when she thought that she was alone , he would caught her staring at Damon`s pictures or sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace - his favorite drinking spot .

Stefan was looking at Elena-she seemed to be happy and she was talking to people with a big smile on her face , but he knew better than that. She caught his glare and waved him from the other side of the room . He returned the wave and smiled . He would do anything just to make her happiness real .

The first few months , when Damon left , were terrible - the minute Elena read that letter something changed in her . He could tell that she was different - her smile wasn`t genuine and the sparkle from her eyes was missing .

Elena was pretending that she was alright , but she wasn`t . The second night , since Damon left , when Stefan went hunting , he found her asleep on Damon`s bed , his pillow tight in her arms . As much as he missed his brother , Stefan hated that she smelled like him that night .

He knew that Elena loved him , but he also knew that she loved Damon too . He knew that those two had a special connection , something that he didn`t really understand . When Elena and Damon were together , it was like they were thinking as one person . And because of that , he was afraid that he was going to lose her for ever.

And , he couldn`t stand that thought , even though deep down , he knew that she was slipping away from him . It was funny how she`d underestimate him , she thought that he didn`t know what was going on with her .

He didn`t know what to do about her happiness . She moved in with him , and that was good , but she was still miserable because of Damon . Stefan knew the second he`d found that letter , that his big brother wasn`t coming back . Maybe , just maybe for a century or two , but not sooner .

He could guess why did he left . He had several theories , but he was afraid to think that he was right . He was lying to himself by believing that Damon needed some space from everyone and everything. He knew the _real _ reason why`d he left and he was just too damn afraid to think of it .

,, Hey , Stefan . You look conceived . What`s on your mind? `` Bonnie came to him and asked.

,, Nothing . I`m just worried for her . `` he said , still glaring at Elena . Bonnie looked at her direction and nodded.

,, You`re not the only one .``

Stefan was surprised .

,,I`m her best friend . I know thing she doesn`t even tell me . `` Bonnie pointed .

,, I think that this situation is affecting her too much than it has to . `` Stefan said .

,, Yeah , well I`m not surprised . They were really good friends . `` Bonnie stopped before she would say something that would piss off Stefan . And he knew exactly what was she going to say .

,, Go on . You can say it . `` he said and drank his whole glass of champagne .

,, Say what?``

,, Don`t play dumb on me . I`m not stupid . I know that what Elena and Damon had , we`ll never have . An understanding , special connection and that stuff . `` he was now drinking his 4th glass .

Bonnie didn`t know what to say . He was right . Elena and Damon were like two puzzle pieces that were matching to each other .

,, It will get better . I`m sure . `` Bonnie gave Stefan a supportive smile .

,, No , it won`t . You don`t have to cheer me up . It`s okay . `` he was more than drunk right now .

He took a spoon from the table and tapped it on his glass . ,, May I have your attention everyone?``

,, Stefan , what are you doing?`` Bonnie whispered through her teeth , but she didn`t get a respond .

When everyone was silence and glaring at Stefan he started .

,, First of all , I would like to thank everyone for coming here tonight . To beautiful Elena .`` he smiled and raised his glass . Nobody suspected anything , even though they seen that he was drunk , they just guessed that he was just celebrating . Oh , they were so wrong .

,, Today is my girlfriend`s birthday and she`s turning 22 . Cheers to that ! ``he said that and everyone raised their glass to her and said ,, Cheers!`` .

Elena was just smiling at their happy faces .

,, But , wait ! I`m not finished . `` Stefan said as everyone was about to turn to their conversations .

When he was sure that he got their attention again , he continued with the speech .

,, And let`s have another toast to a very special person , who happens _not _to be Elena . Even though she`s very special , but no . This is for someone else , someone who isn`t here tonight . ``

,, Oh , boy . `` Bonnie muttered to herself , knowing what was coming .

,, You see , this person is very special to me and Elena and , I`m sure , to most of you . `` he pointed his glass at people .,, Why is this person so special ? Well , if you must - he`s my dear brother , who left five years ago leaving nothing behind , just a very short goodbye letter .`` Elena smile was replaced by horror on her face because of his words .

,, And he loves Elena , and she loves him , and she misses him so bad ... You see, they have so much chemistry and , as far as I know , they are soul-mates . As I was saying , she misses him so much . Did ya know that she slept on his bed , the second day since he left? Ya didn`t ? Well , you do now . Now , let`s all raise our glasses to Elena and Damon and their undying love ! `` he shouted and drank his whole glass .

Everyone turned their attention to Elena . Her eyes filled up with tears at his words and she couldn`t believe what he`d just said . It was like he stabbed her with a knife in her heart .

She couldn`t look at anyone but him , and he was just smiling at her , like a psychopath .

She couldn`t stand this any longer . Her tears started to fall out and she quickly ran upstairs , with everyone`s glance focused at her .

**Author`s note: Well , what do you think? Was it good or bad ? Should I continue with this story or not? Tell me what do you think and please review . If no reviews , I`ll take that as a ,,no , you sucked , don`t continue this crap `` . So ... anyway , I will do that . Kiss **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author`s note:It took me a while to write this chapter . I just had a few ideas how to start it , but I really had to think through and decide which one is going in this chapter . However , thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter-and it seems that you like my story , so I`ll continue writing it . I don`t own the Vampire diaries nor the characters . Hope you`ll enjoy this chapter!**

_Salvatore boarding house_

After what Elena witnessed , she just ran to her and Stefan`s room and locked the door.

She sat on the bed and plunged her face into the pillow to stifle her loud sobs . She could not believe this. How could he did this to her?How could he be so cruel? She knew that this was her fault .

She should have ended things with him a long time ago , but she didn`t want to give up on them , even though she did know that that was pointless , but every time she wanted to break up with him , something forced her not to . She didn`t even get herself . She loved Damon , and she also loved Stefan just in a different way .

And every time she wanted to go and search for Damon , again , it was like some bigger force was stopping her. She didn`t know what was going on with her .

Suddenly , she heard a soft knock on the door .

,, Elena?Hey , it`s me - Bonnie . Caroline and I made everyone leave , it`s okay . Would you , please open the door?`` she asked politely .

Elena slowly stud up and dragged herself to the door and unlocked it .

Bonnie opened it , and found a terrible view in front of her- Elena`s hair was totally messed up , her eyes were red and swollen . She didn`t know any other way how to cheer her up , so she embraced her in a hug .

,, Elena , I am so sorry!He shouldn`t have done that.``

,,No , he shouldn`t have.`` Elena said , bitterly .

,, He knew that those words would hurt me ! And he`d done it anyway . `` she started sobbing again .

,,Shhh...Calm down everything`s gonna be okay.``Bonnie tried to comfort her .

Elena didn`t respond-she just cried in her arms .

,, I just don`t understand myself!I mean , I wanted to break up with him many times , but it`s like something`s not allowing me to do it- guilty conscience or something else , I don`t know!`` Elena confessed .

Bonnie suddenly stopped hugging her.,, Elena , there is something you need to know.``

Her voice sounded odd and Elena looked at her with question in her eyes . Bonnie took a deep breath and sat Elena on the bed and sat next to her .

She looked nervous , and that made Elena stop crying , because she was very curious what she`d had to say . And , this seemed to be important .

,,What I`m about to say...`` Bonnie shook her head .,, You`ll be furious , but I need to tell you . I can`t keep this from you anymore .`` Elena was now more than confused. Why would she be furious at Bonnie?

Bonnie took a deep breath once again ,and said :  
>,, After Damon left you were depressed and it seemed like you were about to have a breakdown and you were alienating from Stefan...And I wanted to do something , but I told myself that would do no good , so I didn`t . At first . Then as months passed by , you weren`t getting better . And then... one night , Stefan came to me . ``:<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Bonnie`s flashback from that night <strong>**and also her P.O.V****.**

I was listening to one of my favorite CDs-Waking up by One republic . Then I heard a knock on the door. I got up from the couch and opened the door. I was a bit surprised when I saw my visitor .

,, I need to talk to you . `` he said without saying hello .

,, in. `` and I stepped back so he could . ,, Please , sit . `` I said and pointed to the couch .

Once I shut the door ,I joined him on the couch .

,, So , tell me . What`s going on?`` I asked him .

,, It`s Elena . She has been so depressed since Damon left . I feel like I`m losing her . I tried to fix things on my own , I tried to talk to her about it , but she wouldn`t . She just told me that he`s gone and there`s nothing to talk about . I don`t know what to do anymore . You gotta help me . `` his voice was shaking at the end and he almost looked like he was losing it .

,, I don`t know , Stefan . I don`t think that this is the right thing to do. `` I said , almost totally refusing him.

,, Please , Bonnie . There must be something that you can do .There must be a spell that you can cast. Please , I`m begging you . It`s Elena . `` he was slightly panicking .

He was right . Elena is my best friend and I can`t bare to look at her like this . She needs my help .

Even though I knew that she would kill me if I did this behind her back , I needed to do it anyway .

She is like a sister to me and I would do anything for her , just to make her feel better .

,, Okay. Wait here , I`m going to check the spell-book . `` as I was saying those words , I saw Stefan`s face brighten up . I went to my room and got the spell-book from the top shelve .

I sat on my bed and started searching for the right spell .

**15 minutes later**

I came back to the living room with the spell-book opened , in my arms .

Stefan looked nervous , while playing with his thumbs.

,,I _think _that I found it , but I`m not so quite sure about it . `` I said , interrupting his ,,thumb game`` , letting him know that I was here . He stopped playing and looked up at me .

,,It`s something about feeling better with your partner , but the second page is ripped off . So , I`m not sure what the side-effects are .`` I said as I sat on the couch again.

,, What do you think the side-effects could be? `` Stefan asked me .

,, I don`t know . But I guess that it couldn`t be that bad . It`s not a simple spell , but then again , it`s not so complicated , either . Like I said , it`s a spell to feel better with your partner , so it can`t be that bad . ``

,, Bonnie , please . I`m desperate . If not for me , do it for Elena . Please . ``he was staring at me intently .

I slowly shook my head . ,, I don`t know , Stefan . The side-effects can`t be that bad , but as told you- I don`t know what does it say on the other page , they could be worse than I think . ``

,,I`m sorry , but I can`t do it . You understand it , right ? `` I asked him , hoping that he did .

,, Yes , I understand it . You can`t do it . `` he said , hope whipped off his face .

,, But you have to do it . You must putt that spell on Elena.`` he said and looked at my eyes , his pupils widening.

**The next day , 8 AM**

My alarm clock woke me up , with that annoying buzzing . I tried to find it and turn it off , searching with my hand , but I could find it , because my eyes were shut .

I groaned to myself and opened my eyes . I instantly looked at my window and I forgot about the alarm clock as I remembered something horrifying .

The spell . Elena . Stefan .

Oh , my god! I did it ! I putt that spell on Elena . I didn`t want to , but I didn`t have a choice since Stefan compelled me . I recovered from it quickly , because it couldn`t last longer than a few hours , because of his animal diet . Oh , god! Anything , literary anything could go wrong , because I never found out what the side-effects were . I needed to go to Salvatores` _now _.

I washed up and quickly dressed and rushed outside to my car .

I started it , and then , as quick as I could , I drove to the Salvatore boarding house .

I parked the car on the side of the front yard and ran to the door . I didn`t even knock and I opened the door , just to find Elena coming downstairs with nothing on her , but Stefan`s shirt . I instantly looked away .

,, Hey , Bonnie . `` Elena said and smiled to me .

,, Hi. `` I said , still looking away .

,, I`m sorry , I`m not really dressed . Well , I didn`t have the time to do it . `` Elena said as Stefan came to her and grabbed her by waist and drew her by him . Bonnie noticed that he was just in his boxers .

I was surprised when Elena didn`t moved away from him-she just giggled .

,, Good morning , Bonnie . `` Stefan said politely , smiling at me .

,, Good morning . ``I replied .

,, While , it is indeed a very good morning , thank you very much .`` he said and kissed Elena`s hand , and she giggled again . I was still at shock at the view , but the giggling was too much for me .

It was _way too _obvious what were they doing a few minutes ago ... and Elena seemed to be happy . Correction- she _was_ happy . ,, Well , I should be going now . `` I said and walked to the door .

,, Wait! `` I heard Elena`s voice saying . I stopped .

,, Why don`t you stay for breakfast ? `` she asked with a smile on her face .

,, I have some work to do . Maybe next time . `` I said and escorted myself outside .

,, Bye ! `` I could hear her shouting .

I entered my car and I just sat there for minutes .

It was strange- all those things I`ve seen inside . But it looked like Elena was happy . And , I was still shocked , but I was happy for her too. Maybe I was wrong , maybe there weren`t any side-effects at all . They were both happy and that was great.

I finally recovered from the shock and smiled to myself . Elena is happy .

I started the car and I drove back to my place . I parked the car into the garage and went inside to find something to eat . I made myself a bowl of cereal and ate it slowly . Then , after I cleaned up the kitchen , I came to my room to make my bed because I left in such a rush that I didn`t have time to do it .

Suddenly , I heard something fell on the ground . I looked behind me , and I noticed that my spell-book fell and opened . I came to it and picked it up . As I picked it up in my arms , a page fell out .

I picked it up and read what it said :

_Amoris mendaclum - the love illusion spell _

_Follow the instructions on the previous page and everything will be alright ._

_This spell also contains the sensi resistentla voluntas magic, also known as the resistance of feelings and will . It`s a powerful spell , depending on how much did you use the moonflower . But ,because of it`s combination with the sensi resistentla voluntas it is even more powerful than it seems to be ._

_Typical behavior : This person , if in a relationship , will be happy and satisfied with her partner and wouldn`t have a care in the world . But , if you cast this spell to block this person`s feelings for her true love , it won`t end well. First , the person will be okay , but the love for this person you cast to increase it , it will not be genuine - no more than less , it will just be an illusion of love . It will prevent the chanted person to think negative thoughts of the person in the relationship with her , and this person will not have complete control of her will . There is no counter spell for this ._

_But , no matter how strong her love for her soul-mate will be , it will take more than couple years for this spell to fade away , until it will no longer have any effect on the chanted person . Then , this person will know what`s true in her heart and will regain control under her will ._

I finally stopped reading ..God. This was the spell I`ve cast on Elena . I was horrified . I wanted to scream as loud as I could . What have I done?

* * *

><p>After what Bonnie told her , Elena wanted to scream ,too . She was really shocked by this revelation , but it made pretty good sense , when she thought it through . The reason why didn`t she went searching for Damon . The reason why she hasn`t broke up with Stefan all these years .<p>

She couldn`t say a word . She was just looking at her dear friend , which cast a spell that totally changed her life. But , it wasn`t her fault , after all . Stefan compelled her and she had to do it .She didn`t have a choice .

,, Elena , please say something . `` Bonnie begged her .

,, I need to talk to him . `` Elena snapped and got out off the bed and headed down stairs . She just left Bonnie there , but that didn`t really matter now . She needed to try . It has been more than a couple years and she had to give it a shot . After everything that happened tonight , only this action made sense to her .

She found Stefan sitting on the couch , almost sober , as far as she could tell by his facial expression .

,, She told you . `` he said , staring at the fire . ,, Yes , she did . `` Elena said slowly .

,, How could you do that to me? I thought that you loved me . `` Elena said , her voice filled with pain .

He quickly stud up and with his vampire-speed, he came to her .

,, That is the reason I did that . Because I love you . `` he said , deeply staring into her chocolate eyes .

,, I should have made my own choice . If you loved me , you would have let me make my own decisions . ``Elena said , her vision starting to blur because of tears that were threatening to fall out .

,, And , what you said to all those people ... How could you that? First that , then this! You embarrassed me in front of all those people . Regardless of that , you hurt me! `` she was shouting , angry tears sliding down her face .

,, Well , I was right . You _do _love him . More than me . He is your true love , whatever . ``

Elena was just looking at him .

,, Just tell me that I`m wrong . Tell me that you don`t love him , that you love me . `` Stefan said , with so much bitterness in his voice . After a minute , she still didn`t say anything . She couldn`t . Stefan _was _right . Once upon a time she loved just him , and then she met his older brother , who did awful things to her , killed so many people that mattered to her , but he ended up on the good side .

Yes , he had quite a temper , but deep down he was sweet and thoughtful . That was Damon with who had she fallen for in the first place . But , Stefan`s words...weren`t quite true . She loved him too , just in a different way than she did his brother . But , right now , he was the person she hated most in the whole world .

,, You know what? I can`t take this anymore . I`m done with you . For good . `` Elena said and stormed out of the front door , without even looking twice behind her .

**Author`s note:So? What do you think? Was this good or bad? Please tell me what do you think of this chapter and please review . XOXO**


End file.
